Ava's Hot Night With a Stranger
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Ava is a alone one night, so she takes the risk of a lifetime and invites in someone she doesn't know. However her risk winds up paying off in a night of unbelievable pleasure.


My named is Ava Morgenstern. When I was a young girl, my mom was out on a date with a new boyfriend. I was getting ready for a shower and was only wearing a towel when I heard the door bell ring. I assumed it was my mom since she often forgot her cell phone at home and would come back for it. I opened the door still only in a towel and was surprised to see a grown man standing outside. He was wearing a suit with blue jeans. He was probably in his thirties, maybe early forties, or late twenties. But definitely not a teenager. He stood surprised as he said, "Oh. I'm sorry. Is Judy here?" I turned my head and said, "No. You're the guy she met last week right?" The man then said, "Yeah. Where is she? We had a date tonight." I then said, "Down town. Didn't you hear? She called you and said said she didn't wanna go out again." The man then said, "Ugg. My phone got busted a few days ago and I just got a new one." With a sympathetic look I said, "Bummer. Sorry about that." The man sighed and said, "Ugg. And I was hoping for some... Oh well. Thank you for your help miss... uh..." I smiled and said, "I'm Ava." The man then said, "Well Ava, thank you. If it's any consolation I'm glad I at least got to look at such a beautiful young lady this evening." I blushed as I said, "You think I'm beautiful?" The man then said, "Of course. If I was a bit younger, I'd pay anything to see you without that towel on." The man chuckled a bit but then I raised one eyebrow and said, "How about right now for $300?"

The man gasped a bit and then said, "Is this some kind of set up? Are there cops here or..." I smirked as I said, "You didn't come here thinking a hot school girl lived here. Fate just happened to present you with one. So what do you say? 300 bucks and you take pictures of me in any position you want for 30 minutes." The man looked around for a moment as he said, "You promise no one will know about this?" I smiled as I said, "Only you and me." The man took out of his pocket the cash and handed it to me. I then took his hand, led him into the house, and shut the door behind us.

I stood in my bedroom as he got his camera out. I put my hands on the top of my towel as I took a deep breath. Then I let the towel drop. My bare naked body was now completely visible to this mystery man I allowed into my home. He immediately began to take pictures of my underage nude form. I took a few basic poses at first. Then I laid on my bed in different positions as he took many shots of me at different angles. Then at his suggestion, we moved to the shower. I was becoming so turned on by all of this. I knew he was going to spend hours upon hours pleasuring himself to these photos all alone in his bedroom. My naked body was bringing him so much pleasure. But I wanted to give him more. So I smirked and said, "You know you could come in with me and we could have some fun." The man who was startled said, "You mean... in the shower... with you... right now?" I smiled and said, "Well not this second. You gotta take your clothes off first. That way I can feel your strong manly body against my virgin figure." The man who looked even more startled said, "Wait. You're a virgin?" I made a sexy grin and said, "Not for long... but only if you give me another $300." The man then said, "But that's all I have left and... You know what..." The man took out another $300 in cash and put it on the sink as he said, "It's gonna be so worth it."

The man then quickly tore off his clothes. He was quite hairy with a slightly big stomach and a slightly small penis. He noticed I was staring at him as he said, "I know I'm not the most attractive man but..." I smiled as I said, "But you're a man that I want... right now!" I grabbed the man's hand and pulled him into the shower. I immediately got on my knees and began to suck the man's hard penis as I eagerly moved my mouth in and out as I enjoyed the warm feeling his manhood gave me. Then he got on his knees and began to move his fingers against my chest as he licked, sucked, and bit at my nipples. It felt so pleasurable but then my pleasured increased as he fingered my womanhood... deeply!

Eventually we finished our shower and I led him into my bedroom. I pushed him onto my bed and then sat on top of him. I then took a hold of his adult penis and placed it at the entrance of sweet underage vagina. Then with his help, I pushed his hard member into my young body. We both moaned loudly as he clenched my buttocks tightly with his fingers while I pushed my hands against his strong bare shoulders. I began to lift my body up and down just a little bit as I began to have the man's hard penis rub more against the inner walls of my young vagina. The man then began to raise his own butt up and down just a bit to match the rhythm of what I was doing. Our two bodies began to shake more as the man's penis got harder and harder, while my vagina got wetter and wetter. The more we moved, the harder he squeezed my buttocks which began to shake more and more. As they shook faster and faster I began to moan even louder than ever as I arched my back a bit and yelled, "Oh. Oh yeah. Ohhh. Oh yes. Yes! Oh! Oh! Oh yeah! Don't stop! Oh! Oh! Oooooooohhhhhh!" Then suddenly... the climax hit. The man released his entire load of male fluids deep into my young body. We shook a bit more. Then it ended. I fell next to the man with a big smile on my face. The man then immediately got up and said, "Well... thank you very much for that. I... I enjoyed it very much. Goodbye." The man then grabbed his clothes, quickly put them on, and then left. Other woman if they saw what just happened would've said he was rude. But I don't feel that way. The man did what he wanted to do, and got what he wanted. And I got what I wanted too. I experienced sex for the first time in my life and even got paid for it. I didn't know what life had in store me for next, but I knew at this point: it had to be special.

**THE END (FOR NOW)**


End file.
